


Сосуд души (Vessel of the soul)

by daria_moose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam Winchester, Jealous Dean Winchester, M/M, Tattooed Dean Winchester, Tattooed Sam Winchester, Tattoos, Top Dean Winchester, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 08:43:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17118113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daria_moose/pseuds/daria_moose
Summary: Если тело - это сосуд души, то единственно логичная вещь заключается в том, что тело Сэма должно быть покрыто именем Дина так же сильно, как и тело Дина именем Сэма.





	Сосуд души (Vessel of the soul)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Vessel of the soul](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16430813) by [Winmance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winmance/pseuds/Winmance). 



> ❀ Тату!кинк  
> ✿ Никогда не бывает много ревнивого собственника Дина  
> ❀ Рассказ сквозь года  
> ✿ Разрешение на перевод: получено
> 
> (1)"Zoso" - первое изображение на этой картинке https://cdn.wallpapersafari.com/79/22/vXboPZ.png   
> Если интересно, то вот толкование для всех символов Цеппелинов:  
> Zoso - символ Джимми Пейдж. Никто не знает, что он означает. Даже сам Джимми. Говорят, это фрагмент из заклинания.  
> Круг, в центре которого перо орла - символ Роберта Планта. У индейских племен он означает храбрость.  
> 3 сплетенные диагонали - символ Джона-Пола Джонса. Это скандинавская руна, означающая ум и уверенность в себе.  
> 3 сплетенных круга - символ Джона Бонэма. Выражает триаду "мужчина - женщина - дитя". Правда ходит слух, что Бонзо этот символ напомнил эмблему его любимого пива.  
> (2)"Дин" - пальца четыре, и в английском варианте написания этого имени четыре буквы.  
> (3)"коквармер" - (cock - член, warm - тепло) Коквармер — это, обычно, человек(чаще мужского пола), задача которого согревать член другого человека какой-либо частью тела. Обычно ртом или задницей.

— Отец убьет тебя, — говорит Сэм, позволяя своим пальцам нежно скользить по необработанной коже Дина.  
— Ну, он не сможет разозлиться из-за чего-то, о чем не знает, — подмигивает Дин, заправляя рубашку обратно.

Татуировка сама по себе не очень большая или замысловатая, просто черные буквы «Рок-н-рол» написанные пониже его бедра. Сэм не совсем уверен почему Дин сделал это, но он думает, что это просто способ для его брата бунтовать против их отца, когда тот даже не знает об этом. У Джона довольно строгие правила, когда дело доходит до внешнего вида мальчиков: Не красить волосы, не делать пирсинг, и ничего такого, что может привлечь к ним или ко всей их семье ненужное внимание.

Татуировки, естественно, даже не обсуждались, и вот он Дин, сидит здесь с чем-то постоянным на его коже, чего не должно быть у любого шестнадцатилетнего подростка.

— Ты же не скажешь ему, правда? — с легким беспокойством спрашивает Дин.  
— Конечно нет! — заверяет Сэм, слегка оскорбленный вопросом Дина. Он бы никогда не сделал ничего, что могло бы повредить Дину любым способом, и он чертовски уверен, что не нарушит доверие Дина, — Болит?  
— Не.  
Сэм поднимает бровь, настойчиво глядя на брата, заставляя того неловко поерзать на кровати.  
— В смысле, чуть-чуть? Но это хорошая боль.  
— Ты хочешь еще?  
— Ага, я уже думал о некоторых, которые мог бы сделать, — он достает из сумки блокнот и показывает свои наброски Сэму.  
— Может я мог бы пойти с тобой в следующий раз?  
— Да, это было бы классно, — улыбается Дин, — И знаешь что? Когда ты будешь в моем возрасте, я заплачу и за одну для тебя.

И это все, что нужно Сэму, чтобы броситься на шею Дину, обнимая его изо всех сил, пока его брат удивленно смеется и лохматит ему волосы.

На шестнадцатилетие Сэма Дин берет его в тату салон. Они улыбаются друг другу и делятся шутками, пока тату-мастера татуируют их. Гордое «Старший брат» на груди Дина, прямо под символом Zoso(1) Лед Зеппелин, который он набил себе год назад, и застенчивое «Младший брат» на лодыжке Сэма.

— Тебе нравится? — спрашивает Дин, беря его ногу в свои руки, стоит им только лечь на постель.

Лицо Дина выражает так много всего: любовь, гордость, обожание, и что-то еще, что Сэм не может распознать прямо сейчас, но что бы это ни было, это выглядит хорошо.

— Ага, и я уже хочу еще одну.

Дин смеется, глубоко и прекрасно, с головой, запрокинутой назад, и Сэм не может сдержать тепло, распространяющееся в его груди, ведь он знает, что это он тот самый, кто заставляет Дина смеяться подобным образом.

— Лучше подождать несколько месяцев, младший брат, — говорит Дин, когда успокаивается. Он поднимает ногу Сэма и мягко целует его тату, достаточно нежно, чтобы не повредить.

Сердце Сэма начинает биться чаще, яркий румянец разливается по его лицу. Он знает, что поцелуй невинен, знает это слишком хорошо, но его мозг это вроде как не убеждает, и Сэм чувствует, как его член начинает твердеть.

— Может быть ты сделаешь мне следующую сам? — спрашивает он, — Это не выглядит таким уж сложным делом.  
— Ты доверяешь мне настолько сильно? — удивленно спрашивает Дин.  
— Конечно да.

Огромная улыбка появляется на лице Дина, заставляя Сэма снова покраснеть.

— Мы отложим это до твоего восемнадцатого дня рождения, я сделаю татуировку тебе, а ты — мне. Как это звучит?  
— Потрясно, — отвечает Сэм, уже начиная отсчет дней.

Восемнадцатилетие приходит, и вместо мягких пальцев Дина на его коже, как он мечтал, Сэм заканчивает в одиночестве в тату-салоне Калифорнии. В милях от своего брата, сумка со всеми его пожитками валяется на полу рядом.

— Ты уверен на этот счет, приятель? — спрашивает тату-мастер в очередной раз.  
— Ты можешь это сделать или нет? — ершисто интересуется Сэм.  
— Ну… Да, конечно.  
— Тогда делай.

Тот не говорит больше ничего, и начинает выписывать буквы, которые останутся навсегда, на каждом сэмовом пальце до тех пор, пока слово «Дин"(2) не становится возможным прочитать на его руке.

На другом конце страны слова «Без обязательств» появляются на руке Дина, когда он заканчивает очередную бутылку пива, пытаясь забыть о своей боли лучшим известным ему способом.

Стэнфорд остается позади в одну ночь, будто никогда и не присутствовал в его жизни. Исчезает за пламенем и криками, болью и сожалениями. Днем позже «2-е ноября» вытатуировано на коже Сэма с силуэтами вокруг: один для девушки, которую он любил, и один для той, кто дал ему жизнь.

— Ты в порядке? — спрашивает Дин, увозя его прочь от тату-салона.  
«Я убил ее» — хочет сказать Сэм, — «Я убил ее, причинил боль тебе, и ничего больше не будет по-прежнему»  
— Да, — отвечает он просто.

Тело Дина изменилось с последнего раза, когда Сэм видел его. Слова и рисунки добавлены то тут, то там, и все они как-то связаны с Сэмом. Сэм проводит часы, прослеживая их в попытках запомнить каждую деталь, наверстывая все то время, что они пропустили.

— Как ты объясняешь тату на своих пальцах? — спрашивает Дин, лежа наполовину голым на простынях, чтобы Сэм мог лучше рассмотреть его.  
— Я говорю, что это ради того, кого я любил больше всего, — признается Сэм, обводя пальцами контур Импалы на ноге Дина, — Ради того, кому я причинил много боли.

Не говоря ни слова Дин идет к своей сумке и достает оттуда пару вещей, бросая их на кровать и вручая иглу Сэму.

— Дин, я не знаю-  
— Не важно, — говорит тот, — Я хочу, чтобы ты сделал это.

Сэм тяжело сглатывает, не понимая, как Дин все еще может доверять ему после всего, что он сделал с ним. Как он может просить Сэма заклеймить его кожу навечно после того, что Сэм заставил его вынести.

— Где ты хочешь?  
— На моих пальцах.  
— Что… Что ты хочешь?  
— «Сэмми», — говорит Дин, — Ради того, кого я люблю больше всех. Ради того, кого я прощаю. Всегда.  
— Если я пораню тебя…  
— Ты не поранишь, — обещает Дин, — Я крепкий парень, Сэмми.

Буквы слегка кривоваты и чуть темнее, чем нужно, но Дин выглядит так, будто это тату нравится ему даже больше, чем все его остальные. Когда наступает утро, грудь Сэма маркирована буквами «Д.В.» прямо на его сердце, а на сердце Дина красуются «С.В.» Ради тех людей, которые имели наибольшее значение для каждого из них.

Годы быстро приходят и уходят, и ни один из братьев не заходит больше в тату-салон. Выбирая вместо этого тихий комфорт их мотельной комнаты и любящие прикосновения друг к другу, когда желание получить больше чернильных меток приходит к ним.

Дин возвращается из ада, и Сэм татуирует «До ада и обратно» его спине, прежде чем добавить Дину на ребра надпись «Моя душа принадлежит Сэму Винчестеру»

— Собственнические замашки? — смеется Дин.  
— Ну, теперь они будут знать, не так ли?

В свою очередь, Дин татуирует ему на плече свою дату смерти, и, после того, как Сэм просит, дату динова побега от смерти.

— День, когда я умер, и день, когда я вернулся обратно к жизни, — объясняет Сэм, — День, когда я получил мою вторую половину души назад.

Они не задают вопросов прежде чем татуировать друг друга. Они просто позволяют другому выбирать следующее тату, не беспокоясь о том, что это будет.

Они не говорят о том, что делают после этого.

Они не говорят о том, как Дин всегда позволяет своим губам путешествовать по телу Сэма после того, как он закончит татуировку. Его язык облизывает и целует каждый дюйм сэмова тела до тех пор, пока Дин не зарывается лицом между ягодиц Сэма и не вылизывает его, будто это лучшая вещь в мире.

Они не говорят о том, как рот Сэма всегда в конце-концов заглатывает Дина как можно глубже, или о том, как его брат держится за его волосы пока кончает.

Они не говорят о поцелуях, обещаниях, объятиях и нежностях.

Они не говорят об этом, потому что им никогда не были нужны слова.

— Ты видел, как он глядел на тебя, — спрашивает Дин, закрывая мотельную дверь, — Чувак, да он на тебя слюнки пускал.  
— И? — говорят Сэм, хмурясь, — Ты думаешь, что я недостаточно горяч, чтобы привлекать внимание?  
— Я думаю, что они должны знать, что ты вне их пределов досягаемости, — поправляет его Дин.  
— А я вне пределов?  
— Ты думаешь, что ты в их пределах? — удивленно спрашивает Дин, — Ты думаешь, что кто-то еще может трогать тебя? Трогать своими грязными ручонками твои шедевры на теле? — он встает ближе к Сэму, мыски к мыскам, прежде чем выдохнуть ему прямо в рот, — Ты думаешь, что кто-то может смотреть на тебя?  
— Может быть? — Сэм тяжело сглатывает, мурашки появляются от того, что он чувствует дыхание Дина на своей коже.  
— Что ж, Сэмми, ты безнадежно неправ.

Дин берет его за руку, ведет к кровати, и толкает Сэма на нее, прежде чем снять одежду. Сэм не протестует, просто позволяя Дину делать с ним все, что тот только пожелает.

Он лежит на животе, лицо прижато к подушке, и пытается извернуться, чтобы взглянуть на то, чем занимается Дин, но, когда он ожидает встретить губы Дина, он чувствует знакомые прикосновения латексных перчаток и слышит гудение татуировочной машинки.

— Когда ты успел это все достать? — яростно спрашивает Сэм.  
— Я всегда готов, Сэмми.

Дин протирает кожу на заднице Сэма, пока бедра того двигаются сами по себе, потираясь о матрас в волнении от предстоящего. Когда игла встречается с кожей Сэма. Дин неподвижно удерживает его ногами, и от этого член Сэма твердеет так, что становится больно.

Он нуждается в движении, нуждается в том, чтобы потрогать себя, потрогать Дина, увидеть что на его заднице и, черт возьми, если это не самая горячая вещь, что они только делали.

— Вот так. Теперь они узнают, — говорит Дин спустя время. Спустя часы даже может, Сэм не уверен.

Он хочет встать, но пальцы Дина прижимаются к краю его отверстия, и стояк, о котором он забыл, напоминает о себе снова.

— Тише, младший брат, — говорит Дин, когда Сэм пытается перекатиться на спину, — Ты не сможешь сидеть несколько дней.

Дрожь проходит сквозь Сэма, и он дергает бедрами, чтобы толкнуть пальцы Дина поглубже внутрь него, чтобы они двигались быстрее, и Дин ускоряется, задевая его простату каждый раз.

Проходит не так много времени, и пальцы Дина исчезают, а их место в одно движение занимает динов член, заставляя Сэма кричать так сильно, что парень из соседней комнаты стучит им в стену.

— Ты всегда такой крикун, — смеется Дин, пока не двигая бедрами, — В первый раз, когда я тебя трахал, я думал, что ты притворяешься. Я имею в виду, как вообще кто-то может так сильно наслаждаться, когда в твою задницу врываются.  
— Пожалуйста, Дин, — умоляет Сэм, пытаясь двигать своей задницей. Его правая ягодица горит от новой татуировки, но ему плевать. Ему нужно, чтобы Дин двигался. Сейчас же!  
— Ну не знаю, мне вроде как нравится эта позиция, — говорит Дин, роняя маленький поцелуй на шею Сэма, — Может мне нужно сделать это? Остаться внутри тебя на весь день без движения? Использовать твою маленькую задницу как свой персональный коквармер (3)?  
— Блять, — вскрикивает Сэм, — Двигайся, пожалуйста, двигайся, мне нужно это.

Дин смеется, прежде чем почти полностью вынуть свой член, а затем снова резко вставить его. Вся кровать начинает трястись от толчков, когда Дин начинает по-настоящему втрахиваться в него. Длинные глубокие толчки ударяют по его простате каждый раз до тех пор, пока Сэм не срывает горло от криков.

— Такой тугой, Сэмми. Даже после всего этого времени, — стонет Дин, подтягивая Сэма так, что спина того оказывается прижата к груди Дина, — Идеальный для меня, не так ли?  
— Только для тебя, — тяжело дышит Сэм, держа руки Дина у своего живота, где тот может чувствовать собственный член внутри Сэма, — Только для тебя.  
— Черт возьми, Сэмми.

Дин начинает трахать его сильнее, и Сэм не может уже ничего, кроме как лежать, прижавшись всем телом к матрасу, пока его задница остается в воздухе, чтобы Дин мог использовать ее как захочет.

Толчки Дина становятся более хаотичными, и Сэм сжимает его внутри, пока Дин выплескивается в него, все его тело бьется в конвульсиях оргазма.

Сэм следует за ним почти тут же, и Дин продолжает трахать его, содрогающегося от удовольствия, до тех пор, пока они оба не больше, чем просто беспорядок из спермы и пота.

— Блять, — говорит Дин, откатываясь на кровать рядом с Сэмом, — Блять, ты был хорош.  
— Ты тоже не плох, — смеется Сэм, утыкаясь лицом Дину в грудь. Это жарковато и липко, но он знает, что лежать на спине сейчас — не лучшая идея.

Дин мягко играет с его волосами одной рукой, держась с Сэмом за руки второй. Их имена сливаются вместе на их переплетенных пальцах.

— Что ты сделал? — спрашивает Сэм спустя некоторое время, — На моей попе, я имею в виду.  
— О, — смеется Дин, — Ты увидишь.

Сэм хмурится, прежде чем подняться и встать голышом перед зеркалом. Сперма капает из него пока он читает фразу на его поврежденной коже. «Собственность Дина Винчестера».

— Поверить не могу, что ты сделал это.  
— Тебе нравится? — спрашивает Дин, обнимая его спереди так, чтобы Сэм мог продолжать любоваться его работой.  
— Черт возьми, да.  
— А что ты думаешь, если бы у тебя был бы мой отпечаток руки прямо здесь? — Дин шлепает его по левой половинке задницы.

Сэм удивленно вскрикивает, отталкивая Дина, но вскоре чувствует, что его член снова проявляет интерес.

— Я бы любил это, — признает он, — Но только если я смогу сделать тебе кое-что в ответ.  
— Где?  
— Тебе пока не нужно это знать, — отвечает Сэм с ухмылкой.

И если тело — это сосуд души, то единственно логичная вещь заключается в том, что тело Сэма должно быть покрыто именем Дина так же сильно, как и тело Дина именем Сэма.


End file.
